Infants and other incontinent individuals wear disposable absorbent articles such as diapers to absorb and contain body exudates discharged from the body, particularly urine. Absorbent articles function to contain the discharged materials in isolation from the body of the wearer on one side, and from the wearer's garments and/or bedding on the other. Absorbent articles are well known in the art and are typically constructed from a combination of liquid and vapor pervious and impervious materials that respectively allow the passage of liquid into the diaper and prevent its exit therefrom.
A conventional disposable diaper has side panels, also referred to as ears, on a back waist portion. Fasteners (also referred to as fastening tabs) attached to the back ears of the disposable diaper are wrapped around toward the front waist of the wearer and fastened along the front waist portion of the diapers. This arrangement works well to prevent the passage of exudates. However, a conventional diaper sometimes shifts from an initial position after it is fastened on the wearer. The shifting of the diaper may be uncomfortable to the wearer and may result in sagging and leakage of some exudate.